You're a Big Girl Now
by skywise012000
Summary: Ginny & Hermione's night out takes an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR'E A BIG GIRL NOW**

Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine. If they were I would have treated Sirius a damn sight better – he would have chocolate and cuddles and lots and lots of sex.!

A/N : Totally AU. Everyone JKR killed off is still alive. It's after the war, Ginny is 20 and Hermione is 21 (ish) – over the age of consent anyway.

A/N 2 : This is a sort of a songfic only it's not really – you'll see what I mean. Anyway, the song in question is Bob Dylan's "You're a Big Girl Now". I've taken some considerable liberties with the lyrics but – what the hell – I'll be taking lots more liberties with JKR's characters! LOL

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

"Oh, come on 'Mione," wheedled Ginny, "It'll be a laugh. We could be out and back before anyone knows we've left. It's been ages since we've had a night out"

"I don't want to. I've got a really good book to read and it's freezing out tonight."

"How many chances do you get in life to laugh at your older brother? Come on. I don't want to go on my own."

"Oh go on then, but I'm only coming for an hour."

Half an hour later the two young women were wrapped up against the winter cold and stepping out through the front door. Ginny was still talking excitedly about Bill's new venture . . .

"Fleur says he's been disappearing for a while now. He always takes his guitar so he must be in a band or something. He used to be quite good but he hasn't played for ages, not since, you know, the werewolf thing. She said he's told her he'll be out late tonight and not to wait up. It's too good an opportunity to miss. He'll be mortified when he sees us and will pay a fortune to keep us quiet. I'll have a hold over him forever."

"So how do we know where to go?" asked Hermione.

"Because I've set a tracer spell on his guitar." Ginny answered off handedly. Hermione gasped. "That's illegal isn't it?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Ginny giggled, "it's only illegal if you put a tracer on a person, not a thing. Anyway, laws like that don't count when it's your brother. If he wasn't being so sneaky I wouldn't have had to do it."

Not having any siblings herself, Hermione was unsure about the actual legality of Ginny's argument but thought it best to go along with her for now, if only to keep her out of trouble.

The girls stood under the glow of the street lights while Ginny muttered the incantation to activate her tracer. The silence grew and the night got steadily colder until Hermione couldn't stand it any more.

"Gods, Ginny, it's nobbling out here", she complained. "Do you have any idea where we're going yet?"

"Just a sec," Ginny replied, "the trace is moving." She paused while Hermione shivered miserably in her woefully inadequate cloak. "Right," she finally said, "he's arrived. Gods, they're in Cardiff!"

"Cardiff? What in the name of Merlin's bright blue knickers is he doing in Cardiff?"

"Don't know," came the mischievous reply. "Let's go and find out shall we?"

Linking arms, they spun and with a loud crack the street was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------

The pub was dark but not at all smoky.

Ginny dragged Hermione over to a table at the back of the room and then bounced back to the bar to buy drinks. Looking around her, Hermione was taken aback at the dingy surroundings and settled lower in her seat, hoping to avoid any attention.

The pub was quite full, most of the clientele were Muggles but she spotted one or two patrons who were clearly Wizarding folk. Hermione noticed one or two wands sticking out of back pockets and smiled to herself, thinking of Alastor Moody's oft repeated warning "Better wizards than you have lost buttocks."

Hurrying back to their table, Ginny threw down two pints of cider – "they didn't have any Butterbeer – looked at me stupid" – and whispered "He's definitely here, I saw him standing by the gents but he didn't see me. This is going to be sooooo much fun. Yummy, this stuff's nice." She concluded, taking a large gulp of her pint.

"Hmmmph" was Hermione's only reply as she thought longingly of her new book, the warm fire and the comfy sofa she'd left behind at Grimmauld Place.

Ginny, never having been in a Muggle bar before, was looking around her with interest, smiling and giving little waves to anyone who happened to look their way. She drank her cider quickly – a little too quickly Hermione thought – and dashed off for some more.

The girls spent the next hour drinking and chatting, fending off the Muggle men trying to chat them up and taking turns in going to the bar to keep themselves well refreshed.

Before Ginny could get back to the table with the latest round, the house lights suddenly went out. Hermione squeaked in surprise. She squeaked again when Ginny appeared out the darkness and slid into her seat, slopping cold cider all down the front of Hermione's shirt.

" 'Sgone dark innit? I can't see Bill anywhere." Ginny said. "He _must_ be here but the bugger seems to have vanished. Oh well," she raised her glass, "up yer bottom." She said cheerfully.

Hermione , who was just taking a mouthful of cider when Ginny spoke, snorted a laugh and then choked and sneezed at the same time which resulted in cider dribbling out of her nose, down her face and onto her already soaked blouse.

"For Gods' sake Gin, the phrase is 'Bottoms Up'." Ginny looked at her in astonishment. "What did I say?"

"Up yer bottom."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"OH!!!"

Ginny snickered and Hermione joined her. The snickering turned into full blown fits of the giggles as the alcohol they'd drunk began to filter into their brains. After a minute or so they began shushing each other – mainly because other people had started to shush them as well. Hermione hung her head down and tried to clamp her lips over the giggles that kept bubbling up and out of her.

Just then the pub quietened and a spotlight came on, directed at the small stage in the corner of the room.

Ginny's giggles stopped abruptly as she took in the figure bathed in the dusty glow of the light. His soft brown hair going slightly grey was curling around his ears and his long, lithe body was folded onto a wooden stool. Foot beating out the time to the rhythm of his acoustic guitar and a shy smile for the crowd on his lips, Remus Lupin began to play.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N : Damn this do-good government's smoking ban – how can it be a den of iniquity if it's not dark and smoky? LOL)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A/N:OK, this is the mangling of Bob Dylan's lyrics chapter so if this sort of thing offends you (I know it does me and I'm the one doing it) look away now

Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed so far – Bless you my children for making an old woman very happy [Exits stage right sprinkling fairy dust behind her . . . .

Sorry this chapter's so short but it seemed like a natural break so – there you go.

Somewhere in the back of her drink befuddled mind Hermione realised that Ginny had stopped giggling. She'd stopped shushing. She'd stopped moving and was sitting stiff as a board next to her, every cell in her body riveted on the stage. Wondering what was keeping her friend so entranced, Hermione raised her head and gazed at the guitar player, squinting through her alcohol haze.

It took a good 15 seconds to for her brain to process what she was seeing and, when the truth finally dawned on her she gasped. "Bloody Hell, Gin, it's Remus!"

"Uh Huh." Replied Ginny, quite proud of the fact that she was able to make any kind of semi-coherent sound at all.

"But," continued Hermione, not quite sure that she'd managed to make her point strongly enough, "it's _Remus_!" she explained.

"Uh Huh," confirmed Ginny eloquently.

Blissfully unaware of the stir he was creating at the back of the room, Remus played on. A bluesy arpeggio fell out of his guitar and landed in Ginny's ears like the knell of doom.

"Oh my," she thought to herself, "if his fingers can do that to a guitar, just think what they could do to me. . . . . " Drifting off into thoughts that did no credit either to her or to her ex Professor, Ginny started drooling openly into her pint. Her eyes half closed and a small, secret smile hovered around her lips as her libido gave instructions as to exactly what uses Remus' talented hands could be put to, should she ever get the chance.

The soaring arpeggio died away to a softer background rhythm and a pleasantly hoarse baritone voice took over filling the space left by Remus' solo :

"_Our conversations were short and sweet_

_They nearly knocked me off of my feet_

_And I'm back in the rain_

_Oh, and you are on dry land_

_You made it there somehow_

_You're a big girl now." _

Choking on her pint for the second time that night, Hermione watched in disbelief as a second spotlight hit the stage to reveal Sirius Black, standing at the microphone, one booted foot on the stand and one hand draped nonchalantly over the mic itself. Dressed in a loose white shirt and black leather trousers, dust motes swirling around his coal black hair, he looked ,Hermione thought, like a fallen angel and her heart seemed to miss a beat whilst her mouth went inexplicably dry.

Gazing into the distance above the heads of his audience Sirius launched into the second verse :

"_Bird on the horizon, sitting on a fence_

_He's singing his song for me at his own expense_

_And I'm just like that bird_

_Oh, singing just for you._

_I hope that you can hear,_

_Hear me singing through these tears"_

"_Time is a jet plane, it moves too fast_

_Oh but what a shame if all we've shared can't last_

_I can change I swear_

_Oh see what you can do_

_I have made it through_

_You can make it too"_

Remus broke into another solo and Hermione realised that, whilst Sirius had been singing, she'd forgotten to breathe. Gulping oxygen into her lungs she never took her eyes off Sirius who was watching Remus with a smile on his face as his shy friend took his share of the spotlight. Remus looked up at him and grinned back, finishing his solo with a flourish.

"_Love is so simple to quote a phrase_

_You've known it all the time, I'm learning it these days_

_Oh I know where I could find you_

_Oh upstairs in your room _

_That's a price I have to pay_

_You're a big girl all the way"_

"_A change in the weather is known to be extreme_

_But what's the sense in changing horses in midstream_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Oh with a pain that stops and starts_

_Like a corkscrew to my heart_

_Girl what's keeping us apart"_

There was a profound silence when the song ended, as if the audience were hypnotised, and into that quiet Sirius breathed one word :

"'_Mione_."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

For the third time that night, Hermione felt cider whooshing up her nose.

"What the . . . . .!"

That _must _have been a mistake. Surely to all the Gods in the Universe Sirius Black hadn't just whispered her name longingly in front of a crowd of Muggles.

Hermione felt her body go hot all over as she burned with embarrassment. A second later she went cold at the thought that she might have misheard.

What on Earth should she do now?

All the alcohol drained out of her brain and settled into a cold, hard lump in her stomach as she made the only decision possible to her.

"Ginny, get your things, we're leaving." She hissed.

Poor Ginny tried to tear her besotted eyes away from the new-found object of her affections. Finally focusing blearily on Hermione's pinched, white face she burbled, "Wha. . .?"

"Ginny. Coat. Leaving. Now."

"'Kay."

Not really understanding what was going on, as she'd been too busy imagining a naked chocolate coated Remus putting his talented hands to good use to hear Sirius' slip of the tongue, Ginny nevertheless compliantly tottered to her feet and turned around to get her coat from the back of her chair. Unfortunately, as she went to put it on she staggered, half-fell and the sleeve of her coat swung around knocking the two nearly full pint glasses off the table.

"Shit." Went Ginny as she saw what she'd done.

"Tinkle" Went the glasses as they bounced off the edge of the table and smashed.

"Ow." Went Hermione as she got showered with warm flat cider and bits of broken glass.

"Crap." Went Sirius as he finally noticed his beer splattered Muse.

"Snigger." Went Remus.

-----------------------------------------------

The whole awful tableau remained stationary for what seemed like hours. Only the sound of cider dripping from Hermione's clothes and Remus' stifled giggles broke the silence.

The rest of the patrons in the pub were quiet, their eyes moving from the horror-struck singer and his snickering sidekick to the drunken cider-soaked girls standing at the back of the room as if they were watching some macabre tennis match.

Finally, the tension was broken by Bill Weasley who, unaware of anything amiss and totally forgotten by all involved, left the Gents and strode onto the stage with his electric guitar slung around his neck. "OK!" He shouted into the hushed bar "LET'S ROCK!"

Released from her rabbit-in-the-headlights freeze, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and made a run for the door, slamming it behind them. Not caring who saw them, she hauled Ginny away from the pub doorway and apparated them both back to London.

---------------------------------------------

_**12 Grimmauld Place**__**, London (Later that evening)**_

"Shit." Said Hermione succinctly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Freshly showered and changed into her jimjams she paced the floor of her room and chewed the ends of her hair as she tried to put what had happened into perspective.

"Did you hear it?" She asked. "Did you hear what he said? It was my name. It was my name wasn't it? Did you hear?"

Ginny slumped wearily and, to her mind depressingly soberly, further down into her armchair, groping on the floor beside her for the bottle of Firewhisky she'd liberated from Sirius' study on her way upstairs.

"I keep telling you 'Mione, I didn't hear a thing. Well," she elaborated, "except for the music." She trailed off dreamily.

"Oh for Gods' sake Ginny, will you concentrate," snapped Hermione waspishly, "this is important. Why would Sirius say my name?"

Her confusion turned to mortification then swiftly to anger.

"That arrogant, pureblooded son of a bitch. How dare he embarrass me like that. In public! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Well," put in Ginny carefully, thoughtfully shoving a glass of Firewhisky into Hermione's shaking hand, "he probably thinks he's the bloke you've been lusting after for the past 6 months. All those cow-eyed looks and heartfelt sighs must have been pretty hard for him to miss."

At this, Hermione sank down to sit on the edge of her bed and hung her head in her hands.

"Oh Bugger. If he knows I'll never be able to look him in the face again."

Sensing the seriousness with which Hermione was taking this, Ginny shrugged off her own, rather more interesting, plans for Remus, and began to comfort her.

---------------------------------------

_**The Philharmonic Bar**__**, Cardiff – 140 miles West of London**_

"Fuck" swore Sirius.

"Fuckity, fuckity, fartyfuckballs."

He sat on the edge of the stage in the now empty pub, swearing viciously and ripping up beer mats in frustration.

Bill and Remus sat behind him, trying not to catch each other's eyes and attempting to console their flustered friend.

"Don't worry mate," Bill said cheerfully, "she probably didn't even notice. You know Hermione – head's always off in the clouds somewhere. Doesn't hear her own name half the time."

"Plus," added Remus "she was sort of covered in cider at the time. Makes it hard to concentrate on anything else when you've got knickers full of cold beer."

At this, Sirius looked up at him with a glare of deepest loathing before returning to his one man war on innocent cardboard.

"Anyway," continued Bill, blithely unconcerned, "you wrote the song for her didn't you. She would have heard it sometime – why not now?"

"Because she doesn't know how I feel about her." Sirius explained patiently to his dim witted friend. "I wanted to court her, woo her and then, when I knew she felt the same about me, I would have cooked her a nice meal, settled her down in front of a roaring fire, waited for the right moment and THEN played her the damn song. I certainly didn't expect to do it in front of a pub full of drunks. Hardly romantic was it?"

"Oh, I don't know – it could have been worse," soothed Remus. "She could have screamed, run away, never wanted to see you again. . . . . . " He sank into silence as he slowly realised that, in fact, she'd done all those things and that he really wasn't helping.

"Well, you've got no choice now, you'll have to sit her down and talk to her. I mean, you've been moping after her for months. It's about time you did something about it." Remus stood up – extremely pleased with his logical solution to Sirius' problem.

If looks could maim the Werewolf would have been carried home in a basket

"Come on guys, time for bed. I'm sure you can sort everything out in the morning." Remus concluded.

"Yes Mum" snarked Sirius as he began to pack up the band's equipment for the trip home.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A/N : Sorry it's taken me so long to update!

------------------------------------

The door to Grimmauld Place creaked slowly open and Sirius peered cautiously around it into the hall.

"'Sokay," he whispered, "the coast is clear, they must have gone to bed."

With that he and Remus tiptoed quietly down the hallway to the study and settled themselves down in front of the fire.

"Honestly Padfoot, I don't know why you're making such a song and dance about this." Remus said. "After all, you've been wanting to tell the girl you love her for months. Just grab the bull by the balls and do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You mean apart from her screaming at me, calling me a dirty old man, laughing in my face and then moving out? Well, not much I suppose."

"Just bloody do it." Encouraged the Werewolf. "If nothing else it'll stop you whining on about her all the time. If she says no then you'll know where you stand and can get on with your life. If she says yes. . . . . ."

Sirius thumped back in his chair growling softly to himself in frustration.

"She won't say yes. Why should she?"

"She might."

"She won't"

"But she might."

"She bloody well won't."

"Look, if you're just going to be stubborn about it, I'm going to bed."

Remus stood up and stretched before heading to the door, followed closely by Sirius. Before they could leave, however, a rattling sound came from the corner of the room. The two Wizards spun, drew their wands and took up fighting stances, prepared to meet whatever danger was coming their way

The sound came again and the door to Sirius' booze cabinet flew open. Two bottles of vintage Firewhisky left the cabinet and floated through the air towards the door. Sirius looked at Remus in astonishment. Remus merely raised one eyebrow, turned and followed the bottles as they floated silently up the stairs.

After ascending three flights of stairs, the bottles turned and made their ghostly way down the corridor, finally stopping outside Hermione's bedroom door. The bottles sank to the floor and stopped moving.

Sirius and Remus also came to a halt outside the door and waited.

After a couple minutes, the door opened and Ginny Weasley's head popped out.

"There we are." She slurred. "Told you I wasn't too drunk."

"Bring 'em in," came Hermione's voice, "I need to get good and pissed."

Ginny made a grab for the bottles, catching one but knocking the other over so that it rolled away from her. She lunged forward again, saying "You're pissed enough already Mione." Unfortunately, she again missed the bottle but managed to catch hold of Remus' leg instead.

Ginny looked at the leg in her hand for a long moment, the wheels slowly turning in her head as her drink befuddled brain tried to make sense of the situation.

"Leg." She finally confirmed, nodding sagely to herself.

She frowned slightly as she wondered to herself why a leg would be outside the door instead of the bottle she was expecting. With a superlative leap of logic, she worked out that, in the usual course of events, legs did not wander around on their own but were, generally speaking, attached to someone. Therefore, she concluded triumphantly, this leg was probably attached to someone too. Now, all she had to do was work out who owned it and she would be halfway to working out why it was here.

Ginny thought about this conundrum for a moment. How was she to work out who owned the leg in her hand? "Why not look up and see whose head is attached to the body that's attached to the leg?" she asked herself. Acting on this stroke of genius her eyes travelled up the leg, continued on over the body and up the chest until they came to rest on Remus' startled face. A beatific smile came over her countenance.

"Remus!" She said happily, pulling slightly at the leg to encourage him to come closer.

Remus looked down at the drunken women smiling hazily up at him and reached down to help her up. Ginny took the hand that was offered to her and hauled herself to her knees. There she stopped, peering at the hand that was holding hers. A faint, puzzled expression came over her face. There was something important here, she thought. Something she was missing. Then it came to her light a bolt of lightening.

"Mmmmm," she mmmmed, "Hands. Remus' hands."

There was a stifled snort from Sirius as he watched Remus desperately trying to prise Ginny's hands away from his own. Remus was looking slightly panicked as the young witch clung on with all her strength, desperate to keep hold of one of the hands she had been dreaming of all evening.

"Come on now Ginny," Remus reasoned, "up you come. Let's get you downstairs and sobered up a bit shall we?"

Ginny nodded. Being alone with Remus was, in her opinion, a Good Idea. It was quite brilliant of Remus to have thought of it, she decided, and she went along with him quietly, never letting go of her prize.

"And you," Remus continued, turning to Sirius, "get in there and get things sorted out. I don't want to hear from you until you and Hermione get your respective acts together. OK?"

"OK," replied Sirius, not feeling at all Gryffindorish as he pushed the door open and went in to meet his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A/N : For Clive who is my own personal Sirius Black.

--------------------------------------------------

As the sound of Ginny bouncing off the walls and giggling faded away behind him, Sirius entered Hermione's bedroom with his heart in his mouth, fervently hoping that he wouldn't soon be leaving with his balls in a bag.

Hermione was sitting in a comfy looking armchair gazing pensively into the merrily crackling fire. She looked up as he came he came hesitantly towards her and his heart sank out of his mouth and disappeared into his boots as he realized just how drunk she really was. Her hair was in complete disarray and the ends of her curls were damp where she'd been chewing them. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Her pyjamas were too small for her and she was wearing furry bootee slippers that had puppy dog heads on them. Sirius thought she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm drunk." She confided to him in a conspiratorial whisper.

"So I see. Any particular reason you felt the need to get so completely arseholed this evening?" he enquired solicitously.

Hermione looked around to make sure no-one else could hear her and answered succinctly "Yes."

"Care to tell me about it?"

Sirius folded himself gracefully into the matching armchair and watched her gravely, waiting for her to speak.

Hermione's face screwed up as she tried to get her thoughts in order and then undertook the rather more difficult task of actually speaking and launched into her tale of woe :

"'S'your fault. Thought we were going to see Bill inna band. Din' think you'n Remmy'd be there. An' I go' splattered wi' beer an' ran away cuz you was there singin' an' now you know'n you're laughin' at me."

Sirius took a moment to decipher her drunken ramblings and then asked, "What do I know? Why would I be laughing at you?"

Hermione muttered something which he didn't catch and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, Honey, what did you say?" he asked.

"You're laughing at me cuz I love you and you think it's funny cuz you don' love me an' it's all 'Ha Ha Silly Hermione, let's take the piss.'"

Sirius frowned as, again, he struggled to find her meaning. Finally, one salient point made it's tortuous way to his brain.

"You love me?" He whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

Hermione, with a Herculean effort of will managed to get both of her eyes pointing in the same direction and focused on Sirius' face.

"Yes."

All his wildest dreams coming true, Sirius threw himself of his chair and landed on his knees at her feet, his arms grasping her around her waist and hugging her tightly to him as if he would never let her go.

Burying his head in her lap he burbled out his feelings in a rambling monologue :

"Oh Mione. You love me. Didn't you listen to the song? I wrote it for you - only for you - to try and tell you how I feel. I've loved you for so long and I never thought I stood a chance. I know I'm older than you and cynical, decrepit and going grey, but if you'll just give me a chance I'll love you forever. Please Mione, please give me a chance. I'll do anything for you. Let me prove my love for you"

Sirius drew back slightly to gaze adoringly at his love. She gazed back at him equally adoringly, tears springing to her eyes. Her delicate rosebud lips opened and he leant towards her, impatient to hear the declaration of love for which he waited for what seemed like eternity . . .

And then she threw up all over his shirt.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Remus was feeling extremely pleased with himself. He'd finally managed to get some AlcoEaze potion into Ginny, despite the fact that he'd had to hold her down and physically pour it down her throat to do so. He was also trying to hide the fact that wrestling with a squirming Ginny while he subdued her had done some very interesting things to his anatomy.

They were now sitting in front of the fire, Remus smiling at Ginny whilst she huffed and swore at him. He put his hands in his lap to conceal the erection that he was, even now, trying to will away.

"There you are," he said in a falsely hearty voice, "all better now."

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she demanded. "I was having a great time and now you've gone and spoiled it. Don't you get it Remus? I _like_ being pissed. I'm _good_ at it."

Ginny huffed again, crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him.

"I had to do something." Remus explained. "You weren't just a bit merry there Gin, you were completely out of it. You kept grabbing at me."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such an old fuddy duddy you'd have just gone with the flow and we'd now be having wild, abandoned, dirty sex instead of sitting here sensibly like two boring old farts."

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me."

"I'm trying to believe otherwise." Remus expostulated. "You really shouldn't say – erm – think – erm – you know what I mean. Not about me anyway." Remus' ears turned pink and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That' s not an answer Remmy."

"It's the only one you'll get out of me tonight." Remus was now visibly squirming. The pink tinge to his ears had spread out to meet in the middle of his nose and he coughed nervously.

"Come on Remmy." Ginny cooed, changing tactics. "You know you want me."

"That's not the point." Remus looked down at his hands which were now tightly clenched in his lap. "You're just a young girl and I'm a grown man, not to mention a werewolf, and it would be wholly inappropriate for me to. . . for me to . . . for me. . . " Remus' voice trailed away as he became aware that Ginny had left her chair and was now standing in front of him. He had been so engrossed in what he was saying, thinking up reasons why he shouldn't just grab her and bend her over the kitchen table, that he hadn't heard her stand up and he certainly hadn't noticed her removing her shirt.

The upshot was that an extremely nervewracked Remus suddenly found himself nose to nipple with Arthur Weasley's baby girl.

For a couple of seconds Remus' whole world narrowed down to the soft, pink tipped pillow of flesh in front of him. He swallowed heavily and pushed himself and his chair back a couple of feet.

"For Gods' sake Ginny. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He waved his hands in front of his eyes to stop himself staring. Unfortunately, by moving his hands he had revealed to Ginny his jeans-encased erection

Ginny, seeing the predicament he was in, giggled which caused her naked breasts to wobble alarmingly mere inches from Remus' panic stricken eyes.

"Noooo." Remus moaned. "Don't do that Gin. Please Gods, don't do that." With a supreme effort of will, he screwed his eyes tight shut so he wouldn't have to look at her taunting him with her body.

Ginny bent lower. Her lips were touching his ear as she whispered, "Just give in Remus. I'm going to win you know. You can't fight me off indefinitely. Unless you want to waste time dancing around each other and angsting about whether we should or whether we shouldn't. We're going to shag eventually, why not now? I want it," she glanced down to his crotch, "you certainly want it. Pleeeeeeease Remus." She wheedled like a little girl asking for sweeties and Remus was defeated.

Remus' shoulders slumped. His own body was conspiring against him. His traitorous cock was beating out a tattoo against the inside of his jeans and he could smell her arousal as she stood over him. Nevertheless he made one last prodigious effort to stave of the inevitable.

Still keeping his eyes closed, he raised one hand to fend her off. "No."

He meant to say it firmly and authoritatively but, unfortunately, Ginny was too quick for him. She saw his mouth beginning to open and, before he could speak, grasped the back of his head and pulled his mouth towards her waiting breast.

Remus' stern "No" was, therefore, somewhat muffled by Ginny's flesh. The tiny squeak he did manage to make was drowned out by the breathy sigh in his ear and Remus gave himself up to the inevitable.

Picking up his wand he muttered "_Connudatum Sum"_ and apparated them both to his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------

A/N : Sorry it's taken so long. Next Chapter soon – lemons ahoy!!!

A/N 2 : _Connudatum Sum " lit. "Be Naked"_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A/N : If you're too young for naughty stuff, look away now.

Again, all characters belong to JKR, I'm just giving them the chance to do what

they want instead of being slaughtered and/or married off to whining little boys.

A/N 2 : Be gentle with me – I've never written smut before.

---------------------------------------

Remus Lupin was one confused puppy.

His day had started out quite ordinarily. He'd got up, had breakfast , showered, read a bit, had a final practice of the set for that evening's gig with Bill and Sirius and then gone and played.

So far, so relatively normal.

Nothing during his daytime activities had hinted at the fact that he would end the day with a naked Ginny Weasley in his bed, panting, literally _panting_ for his body.

Not that Remus was protesting, mind, far from it, he was just – confused.

In his experience, women lusted after Sirius, not him. He was, and always had been, the geeky Werewolf; the average Joe to Sirus' Sex God. Yet, here he was with the ultimate boy's toy spread out on his duvet giving him come-hither looks.

Remus sighed happily as Ginny finally gave up on the subtle approach, reached up, grabbed his hands and dragged him down onto the bed with her.

He landed on the bed with a thump and, as soon as he was horizontal, Ginny tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head down to hers. Their lips met in a searing kiss, her tongue darting out to run softly over his lips before diving into his receptive mouth. His hands ran lightly over her shoulders and down her sides, coming to rest on her hips as he pulled her tightly against him. Ginny moaned her appreciation of the contact and draped one leg over his hips, hooking him in even closer to her, her hands clasping his arse, running over the taut muscles there and kneading them.

Remus pulled away from her mouth to gasp for air. Dropping his head he showered her neck and shoulders with kisses as gentle as a spring shower, running his fingertips lightly up her spine to rest in the copper glory of her hair as Ginny sighed. The gentle caresses went on and on as Remus continued to touch her reverently, as he would a deer that might startle and run from him.

Now, Ginny Weasley was not what you would call a shy and deerlike kind of girl. She knew what she wanted from the man in her arms and right now she wasn't getting it.

Soft, gentle and slow was OK in certain circumstances, like when you were too shagged out to do anything else, but at this particular moment she wanted a good, hard, fast fuck and if Remus wasn't going to take control of the situation, she was just going to have to do it herself.

Grabbing both of his hands, she forced them up and over his head, rolling him onto his back. His eyes widened in shock as she leant over him, her nipples brushing his chest, and whispered in his ear.

"It's time you realised that I'm not a little girl anymore, Remus. I won't break and I don't want to be treated like I'm made of porcelain. Now, what I'm going to do is lick my way down your body, play with your balls and take your cock into my mouth Then I'm going to give you the best blow job you've ever had then, when you're screaming my name, whining and pleading with me to let you come, I'm going to slide your big, hard cock into my pussy and ride you like a rodeo bull. If you're really lucky and a _very_ good boy, I might just slide my finger into your ass while I'm doing it. Would you like that Remus?"

Remus' eyes were like saucers and he swallowed loudly as he nodded his head. Yes, he thought he would like that very much; very much indeed. Please, if it's not too much trouble, that is.

Ginny smirked as she looked at his startled face and began to make her way slowly down his body. She stopped off at his chest to suck and bite at his nipples until he was squirming beneath her, urging her to continue her downward journey. Ginny could feel herself getting wetter and hotter as she neared her goal. A dull ache began to spread through her abdomen as she sucked, kissed and licked her way down the whimpering Werewolf's stomach until she reached his straining cock.

Ginny glanced up to see Remus' rapt face gazing down at her as she gently took his balls in her hand. Remus closed his eyes at her first touch and felt his eyes rolling back in his head as she massaged the heavy sac. When he began to whimper in earnest, she lowered her head to his cock and gave one long, wet lick up the underside.

Remus gave a very satisfying yelp so she continued with her oral exploration, running her tongue around the engorged head until she finally took just the very tip into her mouth causing Remus to make some extremely interesting sounds, all of which made the ache in her loins grow in strength and caused another surge of wetness to flow out of her.

Unable to stay passive any longer, Remus reached down to hold Ginny's head, guide her movements, until she was taking almost his entire length into her mouth. She gently closed her teeth around his shaft and scraped them softly up the ridges under the skin. Another yelp was torn from his throat as his hips began helplessly thrusting up into her mouth.

She felt the sac between his legs begin to tighten and instantly stopped her ministrations, causing him to gasp helplessly as his oh-so-close orgasm was denied him.

Taking a moment, Ginny knelt upright to gaze at his prone form. Remus' hands were knotted in the bedsheets and a sheen of sweat covered his body. His hips were still pumping slightly causing his cock to bob stiffly up and down.

She licked her lips as she looked at him, savouring his taste as she deftly raised herself up and positioned herself over him.

"Are you watching Remus?" she asked seductively. "I want to you to watch yourself filling me up, stretching me with your big cock until I squeal for mercy. Watch me Remus."

She waited until he opened his eyes, fighting for breath, and with that she began to lower herself agonisingly slowly onto his waiting penis, he watched himself disappear into her hot sheath until she settled down on him with a happy sigh.

Remus thought that he'd died and gone to heaven. Either that or he was about to die at any second. Ginny sat high and proud, her breasts jutting out towards him as she leant back slightly to accommodate his thickness inside her. Nothing, he thought, could feel better than this.

Then Ginny began to move and Remus became incapable of rational thought. He grasped her hips to guide her movements as she rode his cock, her wet, slippery skin sliding up and down and around his cock until he thought he would go mad with the pleasure coursing through him. Ginny's mewling cries echoed through the bedroom as she took him, hard and fast as she'd promised. Their hips slammed together as their bodies spiralled higher and faster, both of them reaching for the ultimate high. Ginny grabbed his hands, his beautiful hands that she'd fantasised about all night, and brought them to her breasts where he toyed with and pinched her nipples, sending shockwaves of feeling radiating out through her body.

Ginny began to shudder as her orgasm approached and, not wanting come alone, she reached behind her and slicked one finger with her own wetness before reaching down between Remus legs and swirling it around his arse, sliding it in just a little way.

Remus howled at the sensation, losing all control of himself. He gripped her hips so tightly that he thought she would cry out in pain, holding her still as he slammed himself up into her body. Far from feeling pain, Ginny revelled in his mastery over her body and, surrendering utterly, felt the explosion begin behind her navel, spreading out in waves across her body as she screamed her release. Her pulsating walls pulled Remus in and held him tight as he too came hard, crying out in pleasure, spilling himself inside her and then collapsing back down onto the bed.

Ginny stayed where she was, caressing his rapidly softening cock with rhythmic pulsations of her inner walls until, to her great satisfaction she felt him beginning to harden again.

Remus finally caught his breath and made an executive decision. She'd had this little fling all her own way so far and now that his initial shock at the situation had faded, he was ready to do things _his _way.

Gripping Ginny firmly, he pulled her off him and laid her down to the side as she mewled her protest at the empty feeling of losing him.

Standing up at the side of the bed, Remus took hold of her ankles and pulled her towards him, parting her legs to either side of him and resting her ankles on his shoulders. Looking down he saw that she was open and ready for him and with one thrust he buried himself in her up to the hilt. Ginny cried out as filled her so completely it seemed she could feel him up to her chest. She was somewhere between pleasure and pain as he pounded into her relentlessly causing her to shudder and moan, not sure if she stand this but knowing she couldn't let him stop. He was mesmerised by the sight of his own cock appearing and disappearing into her body.

Sweat ran down his chest as his thrusts became more erratic. Licking his thumb, he reached down and ran his thumb across her clit making her twitch. He did it again, and again, enjoying the sounds she made as she held her arms out to him, desperate to hold him but unable to reach. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she writhed on the bed, her mouth open and gasping for air as a delicate flush crept across her skin.

"Gods. Remus. So close."

"Come with me Ginny. Come now." He ordered as he pinched her clit gently between his fingers.

Ginny went rigid with the force of her orgasm, her inner walls clamping down on him as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Remus clenched his teeth trying to ride it out but was drawn helplessly along with her as his own orgasm overwhelmed him. His deeper cries echoed hers as he fell across her body, exhausted and contented.

--------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N : Again, a short chapter - sorry. **

The sounds of Remus and Ginny shagging like bunnies floated down the hallway and entered the frustrated ears of Sirius who was currently rinsing out his shirt in the bathroom.

He'd tried to _"Scourgify"_ it a couple of times but he'd never been much good at householdy sorts of spells and it still didn't feel clean so he'd resorted to washing it out himself. (Kreacher being nowhere to be found – as usual).

The muffled moans and thumps increased in intensity and then, mercifully, died away. "Thank Merlin for that." Muttered Sirius to himself. For a couple of minutes there was silence and then the rhythmic banging began again.

"Shut the Fuck UP!" Shouted the irritated Animagus as he seriously considered wrapping his wet shirt around his head to block out the sounds of frantic bonking echoing through the house.

Eventually Remus' howl signalled the end of Round Two and Sirius decided it was safe to leave the bathroom. Calling down dire imprecations on the heads of both Ginny and Remus for enjoying what he had been so cruelly denied, he stomped back to Hermione's bedroom to survey the damage.

Hermione was now passed out in her chair, her head balanced precariously on the arm and the rest of her body curled up on the seat. Sirius sighed disconsolately and decided that, if sex was off the menu for tonight, he'd better get her into bed so she could sleep it off. Straightening her body out, he bent down to pick her up.

"Come on 'Mione." He exhorted with feigned cheerfulness. "Time for bed." He continued as he carried her over to the bed and laid her out on it.

Hermione mumbled something unintelligible as Sirius began stripping off her outer clothes.

Finally, she was lying on the bed in just her bra and knickers. Sirius considered taking off her underclothes for her – after all, he reasoned, she would be far more comfortable sleeping in her skin than in those tight, elasticated things – but some deep and almost unused part of his mind told him that that probably wouldn't be altogether proper.

"Ah," he argued back, "but she told me she loves me, and I certainly love her so I'm sure it would be OK."

"No it wouldn't," his better half replied. "She's out cold so she can't say 'Yes' herself and that means it would be wrong."

"But I'm practically her lover." Sirius whined to himself. "And lovers get to see their girlfriends' bits all the time."

"You're not her lover until she says you are, so leave her alone and don't be such a perv."

For once in his life actually listening to his conscience, Sirius reluctantly pulled the duvet up over the unconscious Hermione and tucked it in cosily around her.

After thoughtfully placing a large china basin on the floor next to her side of the bed, in case of emergency (bearing in mind what had happened earlier), and a large jug of water, a glass and a vial of hangover cure on the nightstand, he watched her for a while as he debated whether he should go back to his own room to sleep or whether it would be a Friendly Gesture to stay in her room and watch over her to make sure she was alright.

Sirus' conscience made a brief re-appearance, telling him to leave, but, being quite exhausted by its victory in the great Battle of the Underwear, soon slunk back to the dark corner of his mind where it lived leaving him free to do as he wished – which was, of course, to stay with Hermione.

With that decided, Sirius quickly stripped himself down to his underwear and curled up behind Hermione, wrapping her in his arms and drifting quickly off to sleep with her unique perfume of Lavender and stale Firewhisky filling his nose.

Hermione woke groggily just as the sun was beginning to peek in over her windowsill. The happy rays of dawn light entered into her bloodshot eyes and began to merrily poke their sharp little swords into her sensitive retinas.

"Oh Sod Off." She grumbled and quickly shut her eyes again while the tiny elves who served the Hangover King began their syncopated clog dance across the inside of her skull.

"Uuurgh" she muttered and began the ritual prayers to appease the Lords of Excess. "Never again! I swear it. I will never drink again."

Snuggling back down under the quilt she gradually became aware that there was a heavy arm stretching across her breasts and up to her shoulder. At almost the same moment she became aware that there was a whisper of warm air rhythmically blowing across the back of her neck and that a large, rather hairy, leg was casually thrown across her own lower limbs.

Not being known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing, Hermione swiftly put two and two together, despite her hangover, and came to the conclusion that she was not alone in her bed.

Lying very still so as not to disturb the unknown someone before she could figure out who he/she/it was, she began to go over what she could remember of the night before :

Going out with Ginny – OK so far

Going to a pub – Not so unusual

Hearing Remus play guitar – Unusual but, actually, very good

Hearing Sirius singing – Quite possibly the high point of the evening

Being mad at Sirius – Again, not unusual

Getting drunk with Ginny – Hey, it happens

Declaring undying love to, and throwing up over. . . . – Oh Fuck!!!!!!

Nailing her courage to the sticking place, Hermione gently lifted the duvet a fraction and glanced down at the arm lying across her chest. As she had dreaded, it was tattooed.

A tattooed arm could mean only one thing – she was, indeed, in bed with Sirius Black.


End file.
